vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Taekwondo
Taekwondo (auch Tae-Kwon-Do oder Taekwon-Do) ist ein Südkoreanischer Kampfsport und steht für Fußtechnik (Tae), Handtechnik (Kwon) und Die Kunst oder Der Weg (Do). Obwohl Taekwondo für den laienhaften Betrachter große Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen asiatischen Kampfsportarten aufweist, unterscheidet es sich in einigen wesentlichen Punkten von diesen. So ist die Taekwondo-Technik sehr auf Schnelligkeit und Dynamik ausgelegt, was nicht zuletzt durch den Wettkampf bedingt ist. Im Taekwondo dominieren Fußtechniken deutlicher als in vergleichbaren Kampfsportarten. 260px|thumb|Taekwondo thumb|260px|Schriftzug „Taekwondo“ in Hangeul Begriff Der Begriff Taekwondo tauchte erstmals 1955 auf und wurde von General Choi Hong-hi (ITF) entwickelt. Weltweit gibt es hauptsächlich drei Taekwondo-Stile (ITF traditionell, ITF reformiert und WTF), die sich in der Formausübung (Poomse, Hyeong oder Tul) und im sportlichen Kampf unterscheiden. Taekwondo entwickelte sich während der Zeit, als Korea in das Japanische Kaiserreich eingegliedert war und hat sich aus dem japanischen Karate entwickelt. Die Ähnlichkeiten beispielsweise in Bezug auf Techniken und Formenlauf sind so groß, dass es schwer ist zu argumentieren, Tae Kwon Do sei kein Karate-Stil. Zwar gab es lange vor der Einführung des Karate waffenlose Kampfkünste in mehr oder weniger systematischer Form in Korea. Ihr ursächlicher Einfluss auf die spätere Kampfart Taekwondo darf aber mit Sicherheit ausgeschlossen werden. Erst später, als sich verschiedene Taekwondo-Unterstile heraus kristallisierten, wurden einige Elemente im Nachhinein ergänzt, wie etwa das im Taekgyeon entsprechend vorhandene Verbot des olympischen Wettkampfsystems, mit der Faust den Kopf zu treffen. Das Wort Taekwondo setzt sich aus den folgenden drei sinokoreanischen Silben zusammen: miniatur|Sportler bei einem Bruchtest Disziplinen Taekwondo als moderner Sport unterteilt sich heute in die einzelnen Disziplinen: # Formenlauf (Teul, Hyeong, Poomsae (Taegeuk/Palgue)): festgelegte Techniken werden in vorgegebener Reihenfolge durchgeführt. # Selbstverteidigung (Hosinsul): Selbstverteidigung gegen einen/mehrere unbewaffnete oder bewaffnete Gegner. # Einschrittkampf (Hanbon Kirugi, Ilbo-Matsogi, Ilbo-Taeryeon): Ein Schaukampf mit festgelegter Technikenreihenfolge gegen einen Gegner. Neben dem Einschrittkampf gibt es auch noch den Zwei- und Dreischrittkampf (Ibo- bzw. Sambo-Matsogi, Ibo- bzw. Sambo-Taeryeon), die eher untergeordnete Bedeutung haben. # Bruchtest (Gyeokpa): Zerstören von Holzbrettern, Ziegeln oder sonstigen Materialien mittels Taekwondo-Techniken. # Freikampf (Daeryeon, Matsogi oder Gyeorugi): abgesprochener oder freier Kampf in verschiedenen Kombinationen. # Wettkampf (Chayu Matsogi): Leicht-, Semi- oder Vollkontaktkampf gegen einen Gegner. # Grundschule (Gibon Yeonseup), Gymnastik (Dosoo Dallyon) und Theorie (Ilon) sollten aber auch ständige Trainingsbestandteile sein. Ethik Durch kontinuierliches Training und bewusste Ausübung dieser Disziplinen sollen die Taekwondoins, so werden alle Taekwondo-Betreibenden genannt, ihren Geist schulen. General Choi Hong-hi, der Begründer des ursprünglichen Taekwondos, hat dies in fünf zu erreichenden Zielen zusammengefasst, die als „Grundsätze des Taekwondo“ gelten: # Ye-Ui, die Höflichkeit # Yom-Chi, die Integrität # In-Nae, das Durchhaltevermögen # Guk-Gi, die Selbstdisziplin # Beakjul-bool-gul, die Unbezwingbarkeit Um diese Ziele zu erreichen, stellte Choi Hong-hi einen Eid auf, dem sich alle Taekwondo-Schüler verpflichtet fühlen sollen: * Ich verpflichte mich, die Grundsätze des Taekwondo einzuhalten * Ich verpflichte mich, meinen Trainer und alle Höhergestellten zu achten * Ich verpflichte mich, Taekwondo nie zu missbrauchen * Ich verpflichte mich, mich für Freiheit und Gerechtigkeit einzusetzen * Ich verpflichte mich, bei der Schaffung einer friedlicheren Welt mitzuarbeiten Um mit einer Taekwondo-Technik die nötige Kraft und die damit verbundene durchschlagende Wirkung zu erzielen, bedient sich der Taekwondoin bestimmter physikalischer Gesetzmäßigkeiten. Das Wissen um diese physikalischen Gesetze nannte Choi Hong-hi „Theorie der Kraft“. Sie besteht aus: * Konzentration: Die gesamte Kraft genau im Moment des Schlages auf eine möglichst kleine Fläche wirken zu lassen. Große Fläche = kleine Kraftwirkung, kleine Fläche = große Kraftwirkung. * Reaktionskraft: Gegnerische Kraft plus eigene Kraft = Kraft, die auf den Gegner einwirkt. * Gleichgewicht: Angriff wird wirksamer und Abwehr wird stabiler, wenn der Körper sich im Gleichgewicht befindet. * Atmungskontrolle: Eigene Schlagwirkung und Schutz des eigenen Körpers erhöhen sich durch Anspannen der Bauchmuskeln (Ausatmen und Pressen) im Moment des Schlages. * Schnelligkeit: Je größer die Geschwindigkeit, desto größer ist die wirksame Kraft. * Masse: Je größer die am Schlag beteiligte Masse (Hüfte und gesamter Körper, nicht nur das schlagende/tretende Körperteil), desto größer die wirksame Kraft. Geschichte Wie in vielen Ländern, aus denen Kampfsportarten hervorgegangen sind, gibt es auch in Korea eine Jahrhunderte alte Tradition an Kampfkünsten. Es ist jedoch kein direkter ursächlicher Einfluss von ihnen auf die Entstehung und anfängliche Entwicklung dessen, was später Taekwondo werden sollte, festzustellen. Die gelegentlich anzutreffende Behauptung, einer der propagierten Vorläufer des Taekwondo stamme bereits vom legendären Staatengründer Dangun ab, Taekwondo sei somit letztlich über 4000 Jahre alt und somit die älteste Kampfkunst Ostasiens, entbehrt jeder historischen Grundlage. Unzweifelhaft kann Korea jedoch auf eine etwa anderthalb Jahrtausende alte eigenständige Kampfkunst-Tradition zurückblicken. Traditionelle koreanische Kampfkünste Zur Zeit der Morgendämmerung der Kampfkünste in Ostasien bestand Korea aus drei Königreichen: Goguryeo im Norden, dem westlichen Königreich Baekje sowie dem kleinsten Reich im Südosten, Silla. Ein großer Teil Goguryeos, des größten der drei Reiche, lag damals im Gebiet der heutigen chinesischen Mandschurei. Diese Gebiete gingen verloren, nachdem das kleine Silla mit Unterstützung von Tang-China die beiden anderen Reiche unterworfen hatte. Damals gab es in Silla den Orden der Hwarang, etwa „Blumenknaben“, die eine besondere kulturelle, gesellschaftliche und religiöse Ausbildung erfuhren und zumindest zeitweise auch in kriegerischen Künsten ausgebildet wurden. Vermutlich befand sich darunter auch Subak. Was Subak zu dieser Zeit darstellte, ist allerdings unbekannt. Aus diesem (chinesisch geschriebenen) Subak entwickelte sich vermutlich irgendwann das (in Hangeul geschriebene) Tak-gyeon, das bis zur Zeit der japanischen Annexion Koreas vor allem im einfachen Volk, also auch bei Gaunern und Räubern, beliebt war. Taekgyeon gilt allgemein als genuin koreanische Kampfkunst, deren typische Bewegungsmuster in keiner anderen ostasiatischen Kampfart anzutreffen sind. Aufgrund des während der 35-jährigen Kolonialzeit unter dem Japanischen Kaiserreich bestehenden Verbots für Koreaner, Kampfkünste auszuüben, starb diese traditionelle koreanische Kampfkunst beinahe aus. Verschiedentlich wird von den Gründervätern des späteren Taekwondo wie Choi Hong-hi und Hwang Ki behauptet, sie hätten in ihrer Jugend Taekgyeon gelernt, aber weder gibt es darüber Aufzeichnungen, noch kann man die typischen Taekgyeon-Elemente wie etwa die tänzerische Wipp-Bewegung oder den Atmungsrhythmus in ihrem ursprünglichen Stil entdecken. Eine weitere traditionelle koreanische Kampfkunst ist Ssireum, ein Ringkampfstil, den es etwa seit der Joseon-Dynastie gibt. Es ist noch heute ein beliebter Zuschauersport. Im Unterschied zum japanischen Sumo ist es dabei nicht das Ziel, den Gegner aus dem Ring oder auf den Boden zu stoßen, sondern, ähnlich wie beim schweizerischen Schwingen, den Gegner durch Ziehen und Ausheben aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Ein ursächlicher Einfluss dieses traditionellen koreanischen Kampfsports aufs spätere Taekwondo kann mit Sicherheit ausgeschlossen werden. Ausgrabungen japanischer Archäologen im Jahre 1935 im Gebiet des heutigen Nordkorea legten Wandmalereien in Goguryeo-Gräbern frei, auf denen je nach Interpretation Tänzer oder Duellisten in Nahkampfposen abgebildet sind. Um welchen Kampfstil es sich dabei handeln könnte, ist heute nicht mehr zu klären, denn außer diesem Bild sind keine schriftlichen Aufzeichnungen darüber gefunden worden. Die häufig auf offiziellen Taekwondo-Seiten zu findende Behauptung, dies sei ein Vorläufer des Taekwondo gewesen, ist reine Spekulation und entstammt dem Reich der Fantasie, nicht der Fakten. Daneben werden oftmals die Keumgang-Wächterstatuen in Sukkuram als Beleg einer Jahrhunderte alten Taekwondo-Tradition herangezogen. Dies sind zwei Wächter, die in auffälligen Kampfstellungen den Eingangsbereich eines buddhistischen Tempels bewachen. Doch dieser Beleg entpuppt sich als Fehlgriff, denn derartige Figuren finden sich überall in China und Indien (wobei die älteren Figuren Waffen in den Händen halten), und demnach müsste Taekwondo letztendlich aus Indien stammen. Eine letzte Kampfart, die in Korea vor der japanischen Kolonialzeit vermutlich anzutreffen war, ist Kwon-beop. Doch dies ist definitiv keine traditionelle koreanische Kampfkunst, sondern nur die koreanische Schreibweise des chinesischen Quanfa oder japanischen Kempo, bedeutet also etwa „Fausttechnik“. Tatsächlich hatte diese Kampfart seinen Ursprung in China und kam über die Mandschurei nach Korea. Sie wurde von Soldaten etwa seit dem Ende der japanischen Invasion 1598 als letztes (waffenloses) Mittel auf dem Schlachtfeld trainiert, als ein vergleichsweise kleiner Bereich unter dem großen Angebot an bewaffneten Kampftechniken. Die Kwon-beop-Bewegungen sind in dem militärischen Lehrwerk Muye Dobo Tongji, dem „illustrierten Handbuch der Kampfkünste“ von 1790, dargestellt. Dort wird eine Übersichtstafel mit vielen weit ausholenden Armschwüngen durch einzelne, tiefe Fußtritte aufgelockert. Ein ursächlicher Einfluss auf das spätere Taekwondo kann allein schon aus dem Grund der Unterschiedlichkeit der Techniken ausgeschlossen werden. Die Ausübung von Kampfkünsten erfuhr in der Geschichte Koreas zwei große Dämpfer. Der erste war der Übergang vom Buddhismus zum Konfuzianismus als Gesellschaftsordnung zu Beginn der Joseon-Dynastie. Alles, was mit dem Militärwesen oder dem Kriegswesen zu tun hatte, wurde zugunsten anderer kultureller Errungenschaften gesellschaftlich abgewertet. Ssireum, Subak, später Taekgyeon und im Militär Kwon-beop wurden zwar weiterhin ausgeübt und erfuhren in manchen Kreisen regelrechte Beliebtheit. Taekgyeon-Spiele etwa wurde gerne auf manchen Festen ausgeübt, besonders von Kindern. Der zweite, weitaus größere Einschnitt folgte auf die Besetzung Koreas durch Japan. Die Ausübung von Kampfkünsten war Koreanern generell verboten, nur in seltenen Einzelfällen scheint dies geschehen zu sein. Die Taekwondo-Begründer haben allesamt japanische Kampfkünste im Ausland gelernt. Entwicklung im 20. Jahrhundert miniatur|250px|right|Trainingskampf bei der USAF Nach 1910 wurde Groß-Korea von Japan annektiert. Alles, was Kultur und Geschichte Koreas ausgemacht hatte, wurde systematisch unterdrückt und verboten. Das galt auch für traditionelle koreanische Kampfarten wie Taekgyeon und Ssireum. Die japanischen Kolonialherren brachten zwar Kampfarten wie Jiu Jitsu, Kendo, Judo, Karate oder Sumo von Zuhause mit, aber Koreanern war es offiziell verboten, sie zu erlernen. Ausnahmen gab es beispielsweise für Koreaner, die in Japan studiert oder in der japanischen Armee gedient hatten. ; Die Fünf Ursprungsstile 1943 wurde es koreastämmigen Personen verboten, Kampfkünste auszuüben. Nach der Unabhängigkeit Koreas im Jahr 1945 kehrten Koreaner zurück, die in Japan und der Mandschurei japanisches Karate gelernt hatten. Sie eröffneten die fünf ursprünglichen Kampfkunst-Schulen, aus denen später das Taekwondo entstehen sollte: * Lee Won-Kuk hatte Shotokan-Karate bei Gichin Funakoshi gelernt und begann bereits 1944, Dangsudo in seiner Schule, dem Cheongdo-Kwan („Halle des wahren Weges“) in Seoul, zu unterrichten. Lee flüchtete 1953 aus politischen Gründen nach Japan und emigrierte 1976 in die USA. * Hwang Ki lernte ab 1936 in der ebenfalls japanisch besetzten Mandschurei vermutlich Karate, auch wenn er den Stil später als einen chinesischen ausgab. 1945 gründete er in Seoul den Moo Duk Kwan (etwa „Halle der Kampftugenden“). Seinen Stil nannte er zunächst ebenfalls Dangsudo, später dann, in Korea, Subakdo. Auf internationaler Ebene behielt er den Namen Dangsudo (geschrieben „Tang Soo Do“, abgekürzt TSD) bei, unter dem sein Stil vor allem in den USA heute noch betrieben wird. * Chun Sang-Sup hatte Judo und Karate während seines Studiums in Japan gelernt und schloss sich 1946 dem Yeonmu-Kwan an, der größten Seouler Judo-Schule, wo er neben Judo auch Gongsudo unterrichtete. Chun gilt als im Korea-Krieg verschollen. Seine Schüler änderten den Schulnamen daraufhin in Jido-Kwan („Weg der Weisheit“). * Yoon Byung-In kehrte als ranghöchster koreanischer Karateka aus Japan zurück, wo er bei Kanken Toyama (Shudokan-Stilgründer) den 5. Dan im Shudokan-Karate erreicht hatte. Er soll in der Mandschurei auch Kwon Bop (chinesisches Quanfa/Kung fu) gelernt haben. *: Ebenfalls 1946 gründete er den Changmu-Kwan im Seouler YMCA und nannte seinen Stil (vermutlich aus politischen, das heißt anti-japanischen Gründen) Kwon-Bop („Faustmethode“). Yoon wurde vermutlich während des Korea-Krieges nach Nordkorea verschleppt. * Ro Byung-Jik hatte zusammen mit Lee Won-Kuk Shotokan-Karate bei Gichin Funakoshi gelernt und trug bei seiner Rückkehr den 1. Dan. Seine erste Schule gründete er bereits vor der Unabhängigkeit in Kaeso(ng im heutigen Nordkorea, zog aber mangels Erfolg 1946 nach Seoul und eröffnete dort den Seongmu-Kwan (abgeleitet von „Seong Do Kwan“, der koreanischen Aussprache des japanischen Shotokan). ; Der Dangsudo-Stil Alle nannten ihren Stil zunächst Dangsudo (Tangsoodo)= „Weg der (Dang-)China-Hand“ oder Gongsudo(Kongsoodo) = „Weg der leeren Hand“. In beiden Fällen handelt es sich um die koreanische Aussprache dessen, was auf japanisch Karate gelesen wird. Das Wort „Karate“ erfuhr in den 1930ern eine Deutungs- und Bedeutungsänderung von „(Dang-)China-Hand“ in „leere Hand“. In diesen fünf ersten Seouler Taekwondo-Schulen wurde ursprünglich also die eine oder andere Art Karate trainiert, und Ausländern gegenüber wurde es bis in die 1960er Jahre hinein als „Koreanisches Karate“ vorgestellt. Allerdings bestanden zwischen den Schulen unterschiedliche Standards für Dan-Prüfungen. So kam es bereits vor dem Korea-Krieg zu ersten Gesprächen über einen eventuellen Dachverband, doch erst während des Kriegs einigten sich die Kwan-Vertreter in Busan auf die Koreanische Gongsudo-Vereinigung. Diese erste Vereinigung zerfiel bereits nach wenigen Monaten, weil Hwang Ki gleich darauf in Seoul im Alleingang die Koreanische Dangsudo-Vereinigung gründete, woraufhin auch Son Duk-sung aus der Gongsudo-Vereinigung austrat. Son Duk-sung hatte inzwischen die Leitung des Cheongdo-Kwan übernommen, damals die größte zivile Kampfkunst-Schule. ; Nach dem Koreakrieg Kurz nach dem Krieg gelang es Generalmajor Choi Hong-hi, durch seine Schüler Einfluss auf die Leitung des Cheongdo-Kwan zu nehmen; er selber wurde Kwan-Chef ehrenhalber. Choi hatte Anfang der 1940er Jahre in Japan je nach Quelle den 1. oder 2. Dan im Karate erlangt, bevor er erst der japanischen, nach Koreas Unabhängigkeit der koreanischen Armee beitrat. Bei jeder Gelegenheit trainierte er seine Untergebenen und Kollegen im Karate und traf dabei auf den hochtalentierten Nam Tae-hi, der Dangsudo im Cheongdo-Kwan gelernt hatte und gleich Chois rechte Hand wurde. Nam Tae-hi beeindruckte Koreas Präsident Syngman Rhee während einer Demonstration im Jahre 1952 mit einem Dachziegel-Bruchtest so sehr, dass dieser Gongsudo-Training für alle Soldaten anordnete. Dazu gründeten Choi und Nam 1953 den militärinternen Odo-Kwan („Mein Weg“), der im Laufe der Zeit zur einflussreichsten Kampfkunst-Schule wurde, denn früher oder später musste jeder junge Koreaner das Militär passieren. Somit verschärfte sich die Situation für die anderen Kwan, denn im Militär wurden zunächst nur die Dan-Graduierungen des Choi-hörigen Cheongdo-Kwan anerkannt. ; Die 1950er Jahre In den späteren 1950er Jahren spitzte sich die Lage auf einen Machtkampf zwischen Hwang Ki und Choi Hong-hi zu. Hwang organisierte mehrere Dangsudo-Vorführungen und bemühte sich, seinen Stil über seine Schüler im Militär bekannt zu machen. 1955 organisierte Choi mit Unterstützung der Regierung eine Kommission, die erneut über eine Vereinigung der verschiedenen Gongsudo-Stile verhandelte. Diese Kommission umfasste allerdings nicht alle betroffenen Kwan, sondern bestand aus Vertretern des Cheongdo-Kwan, des Odo-Kwan, des Militärs und der Regierung. Bei dieser Gelegenheit kreierte Choi Hong-hi am 11. April 1955 den Namen „Taekwondo“, ein Name, der, schmissig ausgesprochen, ganz bewusst an das traditionelle Taekgyeon erinnern sollte, auch wenn es keine inhaltliche Verwandtschaft dazu gab. Dieser Name wurde bis in die 1960er Jahre außerhalb von Chois Einflussbereich, also dem Cheongdo-Kwan und dem Odo-Kwan, nicht verwendet. Hwang Ki kreierte ebenfalls einen neuen Namen für seinen Stil, nachdem er 1957 das alte Buch „Muye Dobo Tongji“ (etwa „Illustriertes Handbuch der Kampfkünste“) von etwa 1790 wieder entdeckt und ins moderne Koreanisch übersetzt hatte: Subakdo, etwa „Weg der schlagenden Hand“. Daneben behielt er die Bezeichnung Dangsudo für seine internationalen Bestrebungen bei, unter der er zunächst lokale Vorführungen und ab den 1960er Jahren internationale Turniere organisierte. Mit Unterstützung der Rhee-Regierung organisierte Choi 1959 die Gründung der ersten Koreanischen Taekwondo-Vereinigung und wurde deren erster Präsident. Hwang Ki und andere plädierten dabei für den Namen Dangsudo, aber mittels seiner militärischen Autorität konnte Choi sich durchsetzen. Seine Machtbasis brach aber im Zuge der Studentenrevolution am 19. April 1960 unter ihm zusammen, ebenso die frisch gegründete, aber offiziell noch nicht registrierte Taekwondo-Vereinigung. Hwang Ki nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, und mithilfe eines guten politischen Kontaktes im Ministerium gelang ihm kurz darauf handstreichartig die Registrierung seines eigenen Verbandes, den er in Koreanische Subakdo-Vereinigung umbenannte. Damit war der Weg für Taekwondo zunächst verbaut, denn eine zweite Vereinigung für den gleichen Sport registrieren zu lassen war nicht möglich. ; Die 1960er Jahre Am 16. Mai 1961 putschte General Park Chung-hee, und kurz danach wurde per Dekret Nr. 6 die Neuordnung der Dangsudo/Gongsudo/Subakdo-Registrierung verordnet. Dies hätte die große Stunde des Generals Choi Hong-hi werden können, doch es gab Differenzen zwischen den beiden Militärführern, und Choi wurde als Botschafter nach Malaysia abgeschoben. Die koreanische Taekwondo-Entwicklung fand für die nächsten vier Jahre ohne Choi statt. Er entwickelte im Exil sein Hyeong-System (siehe unten, „Formenlauf“) und setzte seine Bemühungen eigenmächtig fort, Taekwondo international, etwa bei den US-Truppen in Vietnam, bekannt zu machen. Im September 1961 kam es zur Gründung der Koreanischen Taesudo-Vereinigung (Korean Taesoodo Association, kurz KTA), wobei man sich auf den neuen Namen „Taesudo“ (etwa „Tritt-Hand-Weg“) als Kompromiss zwischen Dangsudo, Subakdo und Taekwondo einigte. Man entwickelte einheitliche Prüfungs- und Wettkampfregeln und schickte Show-Teams ins Ausland. ; Korean Taekwondo Association 1965 kehrte Choi Hong-hi nach Korea zurück, und er wurde gleich zum neuen KTA-Präsidenten gewählt. Sofort änderte er den Namen der Kunst in Taekwondo – angeblich wurde die Namensänderung mit einer Stimme Mehrheit beschlossen – und forcierte die Bestrebungen nach Internationalisierung. So kam Taekwondo nach Deutschland und führte 1967 zur Gründung des Deutschen Taekwondo-Verbandes mit Ausrichtung der 1. Deutschen Taekwondo-Meisterschaft. Hwang Kis Moo Duk Kwan spaltete sich über die Streitfrage, ob man Chois KTA folgen solle oder nicht, und viele seiner Schüler schlossen sich der KTA an. Hwang Ki selbst blieb von der KTA unabhängig und gründete später im Ausland, insbesondere in den USA, verschiedene Dangsudo-Verbände. ; Gründung der ITF Der permanente Streit zwischen KTA-Präsident Choi und den anderen Kwan-Leitern führte dazu, dass man Choi bereits ein Jahr später nötigte, vom Posten zurückzutreten und ihm im Gegenzug die Gründung eines eigenen Verbandes, der International Taekwon-Do Federation, kurz ITF, zusicherte. Sie wurde am 22. März 1966 in Seoul mit den Gründungsländern Arabien, Deutschland (West), Italien, Korea, Malaysia, Singapur, Türkei, USA und Vietnam vollzogen. Erster und bis zu seinem Tod einziger Präsident war selbstverständlich Choi Hong-hi. In den folgenden Jahren wuchs der Konflikt zwischen der KTA und der ITF, sodass man in der KTA eigene Formen entwickelte, die Pumsae (erst acht Palgwe, dann acht Taegeuk) und die neun Yudanja (koreanische Aussprache des japanischen „Yudansha“, siehe unten, „Formenlauf“). ; Die 1970er Jahre 1971 wurde Dr. Kim Un-Yong zum 6. KTA-Präsidenten gewählt. Im selben Jahr stellte sich der südkoreanische Präsident Park Chung-hee zur Wiederwahl, und weil er eine Krise kommen sah, rief er Ende des Jahres den nationalen Notstand aus. Noch vorher entdeckte er Taekwondo als nationales Erziehungsmittel und fertigte am 20. März 1971 höchstpersönlich eine Kalligraphie an, mit der er Taekwondo zum koreanischen Nationalsport (Gukki Taekwondo, etwa „nationaler Schatz Taekwondo“) erklärte. Im selben Jahr erfolgte die Grundsteinlegung des Gukkiwon (etwa „Ausübungsstätte des nationalen Schatzes“), des „Welt-Taekwondo-Hauptquartiers“ (so der offizielle Titel), das 1972 fertiggestellt wurde. Präsident war ebenfalls Kim Un-yong. ; Trennung der Verbände in WTF und ITF Im selben Jahr verließ Choi Hong-hi vermutlich wegen Verbandsstreitigkeiten Südkorea. Er verlegte den Sitz der ITF nach Toronto in Kanada und begann die Reform seines Taekwon-Do. Als Folge davon wurde am 28. Mai 1973 im Zuge der im Kukkiwon stattfindenden ersten Taekwondo-Weltmeisterschaft die World Taekwondo Federation, kurz WTF, mit Sitz in Seoul gegründet. Auch hier wurde Kim Un-Yong Präsident. KTA, WTF und Kukkiwon arbeiteten nun mit Unterstützung der Park-Regierung Hand in Hand daran, die verschiedenen Taekwondo-Schulen (Kwan) Südkoreas aufzulösen, um ein einheitliches Taekwondo-System durchzusetzen. Hwang Ki gewann zwar diverse Prozesse dagegen, doch der Druck auf ihn und seine Schule wurde immer größer, bis er schließlich nachgab und 1974 in die USA zog. 1976 wurden die noch bestehenden Kwan durch Nummern ersetzt und zwei Jahre später ganz aufgelöst. ; Auf dem Weg zur Olympischen Disziplin miniatur|Olympisches Taekwondo-Piktogramm Die späteren 1970er und 1980er Jahre waren geprägt durch den Konflikt beider Taekwondo-Weltverbände, respektive ihrer Präsidenten Choi Hong-hi und Kim Un-Yong. Kim konnte dabei auf die massive Unterstützung seiner Regierung bauen, und so gelang ihm schließlich 1980 die Anerkennung der WTF als Weltfachverband Taekwondo vom IOC. Bei den Olympischen Spielen 1988 in Seoul und 1992 in Barcelona war das WTF-Taekwondo als Demonstrationswettbewerb zugelassen, seit den Olympischen Spielen 2000 in Sydney ist es eine vollwertige olympische Disziplin. ; Ende der Ära von Choi und Kim Choi ging einen anderen Weg und besuchte mit einem Team 1981 Nordkorea, wo seitdem ITF-Taekwondo betrieben wird. Das wurde ihm in Südkorea sogleich als Landesverrat angelastet. Bis heute wird sein Name dort weitgehend verschwiegen, und seine Leistungen als „Vater des Taekwondo“ werden nicht anerkannt. Er starb 2002 in Nordkorea, Hwang Ki ebenfalls 2002 in Südkorea, und Kim Un-yong wurde im Juni 2004 wegen Korruption und Veruntreuung zu einer zweieinhalbjährigen Freiheitsstrafe verurteilt, aus der er Ende Juni 2005 im Zuge einer Generalamnestie entlassen wurde. Verbände und Organisationen Allgemein Taekwondo ist sowohl national als auch international in sehr viele Verbände zersplittert; es lassen sich allerdings zwei dominante Organisationen identifizieren: die beiden Weltverbände ITF (International Taekwon-Do Federation, gegründet im Jahr 1966) und WTF (World Taekwondo Federation, gegründet 1973). In Deutschland ist die DTU – Deutsche Taekwondo Union e.V. – dem Weltverband WTF angegliedert. Die DTU ist dem Deutschen Sportbund und dem Nationalen Olympischen Komitee angegliedert und somit offizieller Taekwondo-Verband in Deutschland. Darüber hinaus gibt es viele unabhängige Schulen, die sich mehr oder weniger an die Verbandsstile anlehnen oder sich am „traditionellen“ Taekwondo-Stil orientieren, wie er ursprünglich von General Choi Hong-hi in den 1950er und 1960er Jahren entwickelt wurde. Ein Beispiel hierfür ist das „Traditionelle Taekwondo“ nach Kwon Jae-hwa, welches sich deutlich von dem „modernen“ Taekwondo der DTU, ITF und WTF unterscheidet, vor allem durch den Verzicht auf Schutzausrüstung beim Wettkampf. Es wird kontaktloser Kampf praktiziert, Schläge und Tritte werden kurz vor dem Gegner abgestoppt. Die zwei größten Verbände: ITF und WTF Die ITF hat ihren Sitz in Wien, nachdem ihr Gründer General Choi Hong-hi nach Kanada emigrierte und den Sitz der ITF zunächst nach Toronto und dann 1985 nach Wien verlegt hatte. Die ITF (International Taekwondo Federation) wurde am 22. März 1966 in Seoul gegründet. Gründungsmitglieder waren die Landesverbände Arabien, Deutschland, Italien, Korea, Malaysia, Singapur, Türkei, USA und Vietnam. Choi Hong-hi wurde der erste Präsident der ITF und hatte dieses Amt bis zu seinem Tode 2002 inne. In den nachfolgenden Jahren kamen zahlreiche neue Landesverbände hinzu. Zurzeit gehören der ITF über 100 Landesverbände an, und die Zahl der Schüler geht in die Millionen. Zwei Jahre nachdem die ITF ihren Hauptsitz nach Toronto verlegt hatte (1972), wurde die erste ITF-TKD-WM durchgeführt. Die WTF hat ihren Sitz in Seoul (Südkorea), der Gründer ist Kim Un-Yong. Sie wurde 1973 als Reaktion auf die Emigration von General Choi und die parallel stattfindende Verlegung der ITF-Zentrale gegründet. Begründung dafür war, dass Taekwondo als koreanischer Nationalsport seinen Zentralsitz unbedingt in Korea haben sollte. Unter dem Dach der WTF findet das Olympische Taekwondo statt, daher ist eine Teilnahme an den Olympischen Spielen nur als Angehöriger der WTF möglich. Stilunterschiede Aus verbandspolitischen Gründen haben sich im Taekwondo verschiedene Stile entwickelt, auch deshalb, weil sich gerade die großen Weltverbände gezielt weiterentwickeln: vor allem die WTF versucht, den Sport publikumswirksamer und damit die Wettkämpfe attraktiver zu gestalten. Demgegenüber setzen die traditionellen Schulen auf das Althergebrachte, das sie bewahren wollen. Die Stile unterscheiden sich daher vor allem in den Formenläufen, in der Namensgebung der Techniken sowie in der Art des Wettkampfes. Die Techniken selbst sind im Grunde identisch. In der Körperbewegung gibt es augenfällige Unterschiede: In den traditionelleren Taekwondo-Schulen werden Bewegungen zumeist, dem Karate ähnlich, zwischen Positionen mit tieferem und breiterem Stand durchgeführt. Der Körperschwerpunkt wird kontinuierlich niedrig gehalten und wenn möglich auf einer Linie bewegt. Die moderneren, wettkampforientierten Richtungen gingen zu höheren Ständen über. Zwischen einzelnen Positionen im Formenlauf wird der Körper deutlich mehr auf und ab bewegt. Hinzu kommt, dass diverse Großmeister den jeweiligen Stil ebenfalls leicht beeinflussen, was dazu führt, dass alle untergeordneten Schulen diesen Stil übernehmen. Dies betrifft vor allem bestimmte Techniken und hier insbesondere den jeweiligen Bewegungsablauf. Einige Großmeister verlangen weiche, fließende Bewegungen, andere kantig-dynamische. Auch die Ausführungsgeschwindigkeit der jeweiligen Technik unterscheidet sich oftmals. Im Wesentlichen lassen sich drei Haupt-Stilrichtungen identifizieren: das traditionelle ITF-Taekwondo, wie es ursprünglich in den Anfangsjahren praktiziert wurde; das reformierte ITF-Taekwondo, wie es von Choi Hong-hi nach 1972 aus dem traditionellen Taekwondo entwickelt wurde; das WTF-Taekwondo, das sich nach 1973 aus dem traditionellen Taekwondo hervortat. Die meisten Verbände, Schulen und Vereine zumindest in Deutschland lassen sich bezüglich ihrer Art, den Sport auszuüben, einer dieser drei Stilrichtungen zuordnen. ; Schreibweisen Zur Abgrenzung musste sogar die Schreibweise des Begriffes Taekwondo herhalten. Traditionell heißt es Taekwon-Do, diese Schreibweise hat auch die ITF behalten. Die WTF schreibt den Namen „Taekwondo“. Manche Schulen trennen die Silben komplett und schreiben „Tae-Kwon-Do“. Die offizielle Umschrift des Begriffs ist „Taegwondo“ in Südkorea (Revidierte Romanisierung) und „T'aekwŏndo“ (McCune-Reischauer-Romanisierung) in Nordkorea, diese Schreibweisen werden praktisch nie verwendet. Auch Techniken werden manchmal unterschiedlich benannt, obwohl sie in gleicher Weise ausgeführt werden. Das resultiert vor allem darin, dass die Übersetzung der koreanischen Schreibweisen in westliche Schriften nicht ganz eindeutig ist. Daher können solche Bezeichnungen voneinander abweichen (vergleiche Taekwondo-Begriffe). ; Formenlauf Formen (englisch: Pattern) sind festgelegte Schritt- und Technikfolgen. Sie gleichen einem Kampf gegen imaginäre Gegner und dienen vor allem der Automatisierung von Bewegungsfolgen und dem Training von passenden Atemtechniken. Der geschichtliche Hintergrund ist angeblich, dass es früher viel zu gefährlich gewesen wäre, einen Trainingskampf gegen einen echten Gegner zu führen – bei Verletzung oder Tod hätte dies zu erheblichen wirtschaftlichen Problemen (Arbeitskraft in der Landwirtschaft) und entsprechenden Racheakten der Familie des Opfers geführt. Es gibt noch weitere Theorien über die Entstehung von Formen, die sich in allen asiatischen Kampfarten und in den unterschiedlichsten kulturellen Kontexten entwickelt haben. Bei den festgelegten Bewegungsformen unterscheidet man zwischen * Poomsae (Taegeuk/Palge und Yudanja), * Hyeong (die traditionellen Formen, von Choi Hong-hi zusammengestellt) und * Teul (von Choi Hong-hi später aus den Hyeong weiterentwickelt, siehe dort). 1) Die ersten acht Formen haben keine eigenen Namen, sondern als Gesamtheit den Namen Taeguk. Die Namen der einzelnen Formen Il Jang bis Pal Jang stellen lediglich eine Nummerierung in sinokoreanischer Zählweise dar. Parallel zu der Taeguk-Schule existiert auch eine Palgue-Schule, ebenfalls mit den Formen Il Jang bis Pal Jang. Ab dem 1. Dan heißen die Formen weder Palgue noch Taeguk, sondern jede Form hat einen eigenen Namen. Der Oberbegriff für die Formen der Palgue, Taeguk, und der in ihrer Gesamtheit als 'Yudanja' bezeichneten einzeln benannten Formen ab dem 1. Dan lautet Poomsae. 2) Es gibt traditionell 20 Hyeongs. Dann wurden die 20 Hyeongs um weitere 4 Hyeongs ergänzt, um symbolisch für die 24 Stunden am Tag auch 24 Hyeongs zu haben. Die Hyeong Tong-Il war die 20. Hyeong und wurde dann zur 24. Hyong, da sie für die Wiedervereinigung Koreas steht. Als General Choi anfing, die Hyeongs zu verändern und sogar eine weitere Form entwickelte, um diese gegen eine andere auszutauschen, benannte er die Hyeongs in Teul um. Zum Vergleich der traditionellen Reihenfolge der Hyeongs mit der Reihenfolge der Teul vergleiche diese Liste. 3) Stand: 2008. 4) Vollständiger Name dieser Formen ist je nach Formenschule ' Jang' z.B. 'Taeguk Pal Jang' oder 'Palgue Sa Jang'. Zu diesen Formen gibt es noch die "Vierseitengrundschule" (Sajojirugi), die zwei Techniken beinhaltet, die zu vier Seiten ausgeführt werden. Diese Techniken sind meist die ersten die man lernt (Apkubi-araemakki und Momtong-chongwon-chirugi). ; Wettkampf Das Taekwondo hat sich von einem koreanischen Volkssport mit der Verbreitung in der Welt, der Austragung von internationalen Wettkämpfen und der Aufnahme in das Programm der Olympischen Spiele zu einem modernen Wettkampfsport entwickelt. Nach Angaben der WTF trainieren weltweit über 40 Millionen Athleten den dynamischen Vollkontakt-Wettkampfsport, seit der offiziellen olympischen Anerkennung in Sydney 2000 mit steigender Tendenz. Regelmäßig finden auch Militär-Weltmeisterschaften (CISM) im Vollkontakt-Wettkampf (WTF) statt. Die letzte CISM-WM fand im Oktober 2004 in Warendorf statt, bei der die deutsche Mannschaft mehrere Medaillen gewinnen konnte. Der Wettkampf (Freikampf) findet auf einem abgegrenzten Feld statt und wird von mehreren Punktrichtern bewertet, von einem Kampfrichter geleitet. Der Wettkampf geht über wenige Minuten (olympisch drei Runden über jeweils zwei Minuten mit jeweils einer Minute Pause), in denen die Teilnehmer versuchen müssen, mit Taekwondo-Techniken den Gegner zu treffen (Vollkontakt). Je nach getroffener Körperstelle(Torso einen Punkt und Kopf 2 bis 3 Punkte) und Trefferwirkung werden Punkte vergeben, bei unsportlichem Verhalten können auch Strafen (Punktabzüge) vergeben werden. Der Wettkampf kann jedoch auch durch eine K.O. entschieden werden. Die genauen Kampfordnungen unterscheiden sich von Verband zu Verband, können aber in der Regel auf den Webseiten der Verbände eingesehen werden (siehe Weblinks, unten). Die olympischen Wettkämpfe finden in vier statt der sonst üblichen acht Gewichtsklassen für Männer und Frauen nach den international gültigen Wettkampfregeln der WTF statt. Im Vollkontakt tragen die Wettkämpfer exakt vorgeschriebene Schutzausrüstung (Kopfschutz, Schienbein- und Ellbogenschoner, Tiefschutz, Zahnschutz, Brustpanzer). Als Konsequenz der starken Wettkampforientierung in der olympischen Disziplin werden schwerpunktmäßig Techniken und Kombinationen geübt, die im Wettkampf gemäß der Wettkampfordnung Trefferpunkte bringen. Im Gegensatz dazu besinnen sich die traditionellen Schulen auf ein Taekwondo ohne Wettkampfdruck und üben demzufolge das gesamte Technikspektrum. Dennoch finden auch hier Freikämpfe (meist Leicht- beziehungsweise Semikontakt) statt. Hier stehen allerdings statt der Trefferwirkung eher die korrekte und ästhetische Ausführung der Technik(en) im Vordergrund. Neben dem Freikampf werden auch Formenturniere ausgetragen, diese Wettkampfdisziplin ist allerdings nicht olympisch. ; Übersicht Taekwondo in Deutschland Kurze Historie Taekwondo wurde ab 1965 durch die Großmeister Choi Hong-hi und Kwon Jae-hwa auch im deutschsprachigen Raum verbreitet (diese Arbeit wurde später von vielen anderen koreanischen Großmeistern unterstützt und fortgesetzt, die zum Teil heute noch in Deutschland ansässig sind). Hervorzuheben sind der langjährige DTU-Bundestrainer Park Soo-Nam aus Stuttgart, unter dessen Regie Deutschland ununterbrochen in Folge (1976, 1978, 1980, 1982, 1984) Europameister wurde und zahlreiche Medaillen auf Weltebene hervorgebracht hat, sowie sein Vorgänger Shin Boo-Young, der deutscher Nationaltrainer von 1972 bis 1975 war. Unter anderem errang das deutsche Team zweimal Gold, 1979 durch Rainer Müller und 1982 durch Dirk Jung, sowie zweimal Bronze in Korea bei den ersten olympischen TKD-Wettkämpfen 1988 in Seoul durch Markus Woznicki (Europameister 1988) und Michael Arndt (Weltmeister 1987). Die ersten deutschen Meisterschaften fanden bereits 1967 in München statt. Die ersten WM-Teilnehmer Deutschlands gewannen in Korea 1973 Silber durch Armando Chavero und Bronze durch Georg Karrenberg (beide Leichtgewicht). Ebenfalls in Korea errangen 1975 jeweils eine Silbermedaille Prof. Dr. Wolfgang Dahmen (Federgewicht) und Meinolf Lüttecken (Schwergewicht), sowie Bronze für Hubert Leuchter (Bantamgewicht). Erster Bundestrainer der Sektion Taekwondo im deutschen Judo-Bund (DJB) wurde 1972 Kwon Jae-hwa. Die Deutsche Taekwondo Union e.V. Die Deutsche Taekwondo Union (DTU) wurde 1981 gegründet und ging aus der Sektion Taekwondo des DJB hervor. Die DTU ist Mitglied in der European Taekwondo Union (ETU) sowie des Weltdachverbandes WTF. Damit ist die DTU vom NOK und vom DSB (Deutscher Sportbund) als einziger offizieller Verband anerkannt und berechtigt Sportler zu den Olympischen Spielen zu entsenden. Heute trainieren über 58.000 Aktive in der DTU, welche in etwa 850 Vereinen den Sport ausüben. Zur DTU gehören 16 Landesverbände. Weitere Taekwondo-Verbände Die ITF-D mit Sitz in Köln ist der einzige deutsche Nationalverband des ITF-Weltverbands und ist deren europäischem Verband und dem 1966 gegründetem ITF-Weltverband angeschlossen. Präsident ist seit 2007 Walter Komorowski (7. Dan). Über 17 Jahre (1989–2007) war Paul Weiler (8. Dan) als Präsident maßgebend am Aufbau des Verbandes und der Verbandsstrukturen beteiligt, der Ursprung dieses Verbands reicht in Deutschland bis in Jahr 1966 zurück. Die Strukturen wurden in zahlreichen europäischen Ländern übernommen. Heute ist Paul Weiler Vizepräsident des Weltverbandes. Ein weiterer deutscher Verband ist die Taekwon-Do Federation Germany (TFG) mit Hauptsitz in Stuttgart, unter der Präsidentschaft von Dr. Björn Wolle (4. Dan) und dem Vizepräsidenten Stefanos Gaidartzakis (8. Dan). Dieser entstand durch Abspaltung von der ITF-D nach dem Tod Choi Hong His, als der Nordkoreaner Chang Ung versucht hatte, den ITF-Weltverband bei der Zeremonie in Pjöngjang zum Tode Chois widerrechtlich zu übernehmen. Die NAG mit Sitz in Gladbeck ist ein weiterer deutscher Verband der durch Abspaltung von der ITF-D entstand. Er wird von Dario Fimiani (4. Dan) geleitet. Abspaltungsgrund war hier die gewünschte Zusammenarbeit mit dem Sohn von Choi Hong, Hi Choi Chung Wa und dessen Verband. Olympischer Taekwondo-Wettkampf Seit 2003 findet in Deutschland innerhalb der DTU die Taekwondo-Bundesliga statt, die im Freikampf (olympische Disziplin) den deutschen Taekwondo-Mannschaftsmeister ermittelt und den Sport publikumswirksam einem breiteren Zuschauerkreis auf regionaler Ebene näher bringt. Bei den Olympischen Spielen 2000 in Sydney gewann Deutschland erstmalig eine Silbermedaille durch Faissal Ebnoutalib (Herren -80 kg). Der ehemalige Sportsoldat und dreifache Weltmeister (2 × CISM und WM 1995) Aziz Acharki belegte den 6. Platz (Herren -68 kg), und Fadime Helvacioglu (Damen -49 kg) schied bei den Frauen in den Vorkämpfen vorzeitig aus. Bei den erstmalig ausgetragenen Olympische Jugend-Sommerspiele 2010/Taekwondo in Singapur; gewann für Deutschland Antonia Katheder eine Silbermedaille (Mädchen -63kg) und Ibrahim Ahmadsei eine Silbermedaille (Jungen +73 kg). Betreut wurden beide von Bundestrainer Holger Wunderlich. 2003 fand die WTF-Weltmeisterschaft in Garmisch-Partenkirchen statt. Etwa 1000 Teilnehmer aus über 100 Ländern nahmen daran teil. Deutschland errang insgesamt drei Medaillen: Silber für Mohamed Ebnoutalib, Bronze jeweils für Thucuc Pham und CISM (Militär-WM) Goldmedaillengewinner Erdal Aylanc. Nach der WM 1979 in Sindelfingen konnte nach 24 Jahren erneut eine Taekwondo-WM in Deutschland ausgetragen werden. Europameisterschaften werden seit 1976 (Barcelona) ausgetragen und finden in der Regel alle zwei Jahre, abwechselnd zu den WTF-Weltmeisterschaften, statt. Nach 1978 (München) und 1984 (Stuttgart) wurde 2006 in Bonn erneut eine EURO in Deutschland ausgetragen. Bekleidung thumb|Nachwuchs-Sportler beim Dehnungstraining in seinem Dobok Der Kampfanzug (Dobok) ist ein Anzug aus leichtem, weißgebleichtem Leinen, der aus Jacke, Hose und Gürtel (Ty) besteht. Er ist strapazierfähig, lässt alle Bewegungen zu, und man kann bei bestimmten Techniken auch mal fest daran zupacken, ohne dass der Anzug reißt. Zur Grundbekleidung kommen gegebenenfalls noch Schutzausrüstungen für den Wettkampf hinzu (siehe oben). Jegliche Form von Schmuck (Ringe, Hals-/Fußkettchen, Armbänder, Uhren und große Ohrringe) muss wegen der Verletzungsgefahr vor dem Training abgelegt werden. Die Füße bleiben unbekleidet. Ausnahmen gibt es für Sportler mit Fußverletzungen oder ähnlichem, bei Bedarf sollte man den Lehrer fragen. Spezielle Taekwondo-Schuhe gibt es zwar, doch sollten diese nur zu speziellen Anlässen (Vorführungen oder Training im Freien) getragen werden. Jacke und Hose Die Jacke soll das Gesäß bedecken, ihre Ärmel reichen mindestens über den halben Unterarm, höchstens bis zu den Handgelenken. Schwarzer Rand und schwarzes Revers sind nur für Danträger zulässig. Während der Dobok im traditionellen Taekwon-Do ähnlich wie im Judo und Karate um den Körper „gewickelt“ wird, ist sie in den wettkampforientierten Varianten auf der Vorderseite geschlossen. Die Hose ist so gearbeitet, dass ein seitlicher Spagat möglich ist. Sie reicht mindestens bis zur halben Wade. An Jacke und/oder Hose können auch Verbandsabzeichen und Aufdrucke angebracht werden; das regeln die Bekleidungsordnungen der jeweiligen Verbände und Schulen. Für die erste Schnupperstunde ist auch ein (strapazierfähiger) Trainingsanzug zulässig. Bei Eintritt in einen Verband muss der Schüler allerdings einen Dobok erwerben. Das Tragen des Doboks soll die Schüler zu einer Einheit werden lassen, deshalb sind Abweichungen von der Kleidungsordnung unerwünscht. Im Taekwondo hat der weiße Dobok sowie der weiße Gürtel auch symbolischen Charakter. Die Farbe Weiß ist rein und kann noch leicht alle anderen Farben annehmen. Sie ist wie ein noch unbeschriebenes Blatt, völlig leer. Ein Schüler im weißen Dobok ist vergleichbar mit einem noch leeren Glas, in das langsam neues Wissen der Meister eingegossen wird. Der Schüler sollte dieses Wissen und Können „aufsaugen“, verarbeiten, um es dann erfolgreich in die Tat umzusetzen. Unabhängig von dieser Bedeutung entstand der weiße Trainingsanzug wohl ganz pragmatisch aus der Tatsache, dass Farbstoffe früher sehr teuer waren. Gürtel und Graduierungssystem Erwähnt werden soll hier als Erstes, dass die Erkennung des Ranges nicht der Hauptgrund ist, dass beim Taekwondo Gürtel getragen werden. Viel wichtiger ist, dass 3 Fingerbreiten unter dem Bauchnabel das oft in der asiatischen Philosophie genannte Zentrum liegt, das für die Entstehung der Lebenskraft (Chi) verantwortlich ist. An der richtigen Stelle und mit richtigem Druck gebunden ermöglicht es der Gürtel, nahezu den gesamten Körper blitzartig anzuspannen, um zum Beispiel einen Tritt gezielt auszuführen oder um einen Treffer „einzustecken“. Dieses Phänomen kann man auch bei Gewichthebern beobachten, die den Kraftgürtel nicht am Bauch tragen, sondern drei Fingerbreiten unter dem Bauchnabel. Die Graduierungs- beziehungsweise Gürtelsysteme der Kampfsportarten sind erst im 19. Jahrhundert entstanden und wurden erstmals vom Jigoro Kano, dem Begründer des Judo eingeführt. Aber auch schon in historischen Zeiten zeigten unterschiedliche Kleider- und Gürtelfarben verschiedene Ränge in der höfischen Hierarchie an (sowohl in Asien als auch in Europa). Zu Beginn des modernen Taekwondo gab es nur vier Gürtelfarben: weiß, blau, rot und schwarz, die Farben der Koreanischen Flagge. Diese wurden mittlerweile ergänzt durch gelb, grün und braun. Das moderne Graduierungssystem dient vor allem dazu, den Trainings- und Wissensstand zu repräsentieren. Die Aufstellung beim Taekwondo-Training wird aus praktischen Gründen im Block nach Gürtelfarben geordnet vorgenommen: rechts vorne steht der höchstgraduierte, links hinten der niedrigste Grad. Die Gürtelgrade sind unterteilt in Schülerklasse (Kup, Zählung abwärts) und Meisterklasse (Dan oder Poom (WTF; nur 1.–3.) bei unter 15-jährigen, Zählung aufwärts). Die Einteilung der Klassen ist je nach Verband unterschiedlich. Der Farbe der Gürtel liegt ebenfalls eine Symbolik zugrunde: * Der weiße Gürtel wird von Anfängern getragen, die noch unwissend sind und dem Taekwondo offen und wissbegierig gegenüberstehen. * Der Weißgelbe Gürtel ist ein Übergang. * Der gelbe Gürtel steht für fruchtbaren Erdboden, auf dem Wissen und Können gedeihen sollen. * Der Grüngelbe Gürtel ist ein Übergang. * Der''' grüne Gürtel''' symbolisiert die ersten Sprösslinge und Früchte, Zeichen dafür, dass sich die Trainingsanstrengungen gelohnt haben und etwas im Schüler heranreift. * Der Grünblaue Gürtel ist ein Übergang. * Der blaue Gürtel steht für den Himmel und somit sinnbildlich für eine Grenze. Der Schüler muss nun zeigen, dass er in der Lage ist, Höheres anzustreben und auch zu erreichen. * Der Rotblaue Gürtel ist ein Übergang. * Der rote Gürtel repräsentiert die Sonne, von der schon eine große Kraft ausgeht, dient dem Schüler aber auch als Signal. Er steht nun kurz davor, Meister zu werden, und wird angehalten, sich noch intensiver und ausdauernder mit dem Taekwondo zu beschäftigen. Einige Schulen verwenden den braunen Gürtel an Stelle des roten Gürtels. Braun symbolisiert die Borke des Baumstammes, was bedeutet, dass die Techniken sich bereits gefestigt haben und der Schüler kurz davor steht, Meister zu werden. * Der Rotschwarze Gürtel ist ein Übergang. * Schwarz und auch der „Schwarze Gürtel“ ist die Farbe der Meister und nur diesen vorbehalten. Schwarz, Symbol für das Weltall, vereinigt alle anderen Farben in sich und ist somit die stärkste aller Farben. Schwarz soll auch die Autorität, das Wissen und die Erfahrung der Meister symbolisieren. Daher dürfen auch nur Dan-Träger Doboks mit einem schwarzen Revers tragen, so wie generell alle Verzierungen am Trainingsanzug in Schwarz nur den Meistern zustehen. ; Gürtelfarben in Deutschland (DTU) ; Gürtelfarben in Österreich (ÖTDV) ; Gürtelfarben in der Schweiz (STV) Gürtelprüfungen finden meist nach festgelegten Schemata (Prüfungsordnung) statt und werden von Meistergraden abgenommen. Sie beinhalten Theoriewissen, Formenlauf und Demonstration von Techniken (abgesprochener Kampf, Freikampf, Bruchtests und manchmal auch Straßenkampf). Verhaltenskodex und Regeln Taekwondo hat gewaltiges Potenzial, mit einer kleinen Unaufmerksamkeit kann man sich und andere verletzen. Der Lehrer ist für den geordneten Ablauf der Übungsstunde verantwortlich. Er kann aber nicht für lauter Einzelpersonen sorgen, die sich nicht an die Regeln halten. Deshalb müssen den Anweisungen des Lehrers unbedingt Folge geleistet werden, dazu gehört auch, dass man dem Lehrer seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Regeln Je nach Stilrichtung, Schule oder Großmeister gibt es unterschiedlich strikte, strenge oder verbindliche Ansprüche und Anforderungen an das Benehmen oder das Verhalten der Taekwondoins während einer Trainingseinheit. Je traditioneller Taekwondo ausgeübt wird, desto strenger sind diese Regeln gefasst und desto genauer wird auch auf ihre Einhaltung geachtet. Einige Regeln gelten jedoch grundsätzlich für das Taekwondo und werden nachfolgend aufgelistet: * Zum Training erscheint man pünktlich und in sauberer Sportkleidung (Dobok). Hände und Füße sind gewaschen, Finger- und Fußnägel sind kurz gehalten, um Verletzungen vorzubeugen. * Während einer Trainingseinheit darf nicht getrunken oder gegessen werden. Kaugummi kauen oder eine Rauchpause sind ebenfalls nicht gestattet. Die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit soll dem Lehrer beziehungsweise dem Übungspartner gewidmet sein. * Während einer Trainingseinheit sollte der Trainingsbereich möglichst nicht verlassen werden. Auf die Toilette sollte man vor Beginn des Trainings gehen. In dringenden Fällen meldet man sich beim Lehrer ab, doch sollte bedacht werden, dass jede Unterbrechung den Unterricht insgesamt stört, den eigenen Körper wieder auskühlen lässt und somit Verletzungsgefahr birgt. Außerdem können so Dreck, Steinchen oder Splitter aus dem Gangbereich auf die Trainingsfläche gebracht werden, was ebenfalls zu Problemen führen kann, da viele barfuß trainieren. * Bevor das Training beginnt, stellen sich die Schüler vor dem Meister in einer fest vorgegebenen Reihenfolge gemäß ihrer Graduierung auf. Der höchste Grad steht dabei immer vorne rechts. * Das Training beginnt, wenn der Lehrer den Befehl zur Aufstellung gibt. Üblicherweise wird der Trainer vom ersten Schüler (vorne rechts) auf koreanisch gegrüßt, dann verbeugt sich die Gruppe zum Lehrer und der Lehrer zur Gruppe hin. Einige Schulen legen Wert darauf, dass beim Begrüßungszeremoniell zusätzlich die Fahne Koreas gegrüßt wird. * Beim Training darf nicht geschwatzt oder laut gelacht werden. Die Kommandos des Lehrers müssen jederzeit verstanden werden können und müssen auch befolgt werden. * Nur der Lehrer oder hohe Graduierungen dürfen anderen Schülern Techniken beibringen oder die Schüler korrigieren. Damit wird sichergestellt, dass die Techniken richtig gelernt werden und sich keine Unsauberkeiten einschleichen. Dies gilt besonders für den Formenlauf, da sich sonst schnell falsche Bewegungsabläufe verbreiten können. * Angriffe gegeneinander, Bruchtests, Übungen mit Waffen (zum Beispiel bei der Selbstverteidigung) oder andere schwierige Übungen dürfen nur nach ausdrücklicher Genehmigung des Lehrers unter dessen Beobachtung durchgeführt werden. Ansonsten ist die Verletzungsgefahr zu groß. * Befiehlt der Lehrer Übungsabbruch (Kommando Geuman oder Baro oder Gallyeo), müssen alle Übungen sofort beendet werden. Zeremoniell und Respekt Respekt und Formwahrung ist gerade in Asien selbstverständlicher Inhalt des täglichen Lebens. So auch beim Taekwondo. Ein hervorstechendes Merkmal dieses Zeremoniells ist das Verneigen: Mit der Verneigung wird nicht nur Respekt vor dem Lehrer und dem Übungspartner ausgedrückt, sie dient vor allem der Sammlung und Konzentration. Sie sollte bewusst geschehen, denn sie zeigt an, dass man sich auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe konzentriert. Konzentration ist ein wesentliches Element im Taekwondo, sie ermöglicht komplexe Bewegungsabläufe und stellt sicher, dass der Partner nicht versehentlich verletzt wird. Mit dem Gruß bestätigt man, dass man die Alltagssorgen abstreift, sich auf die bevorstehende Übung konzentriert. Es signalisiert dem Partner, dass man ihn als Person respektiert und darauf achten wird, fair und ohne Gefahr mit ihm zu üben. „Der Edle verneigt sich, aber beugt sich nicht.“ (Konfuzius) Man verneigt sich in der Regel * beim Betreten und Verlassen des Übungsraums: Damit übertritt man ganz bewusst auch geistig die Schwelle vom Alltag zum Training und umgekehrt. Wenn Landesfahnen aufgehängt sind (zum Beispiel bei Prüfungen die koreanische neben der nationalen) begrüßt man auch die Fahnen, um dem Ursprungs- und Gastgeberland Respekt zu zeigen. * zu Beginn und Ende der Übungsstunde: Schüler und Lehrer bekunden gegenseitigen Respekt und versichern sich ihrer Konzentration auf die Übungen. * vor und nach Partnerübungen: Damit signalisieren sich die Partner, dass sie alle Aufmerksamkeit in die Ausübung der Technik legen, so dass der Partner nicht gefährdet wird. * vor und nach einem Bruchtest: Taekwondo ist zur Verteidigung gedacht und nicht zum Zerstören. Da beim Bruchtest etwas zerstört werden soll (zum Beispiel ein Holzbrett), fragt der Übende mit der Verneigung gegenüber dem Lehrer oder Prüfer um Erlaubnis nach, ausnahmsweise etwas zerstören zu dürfen. Die Verneigung wird meist mit dem Kommando Cha-ryeot (Achtung!) vorbereitet. Die Füße sind nebeneinander im Moa Seogi, Fäuste am gestreckten Arm leicht neben dem Körper, Gegenüber ansehen. In einer erneuerten Fassung der Geste, die vom WTF abgesegnet wurde, werden die Händen auf die Hüfte gelegt und hängen nicht mehr seitlich am Körper. Es steht den Schulen aber frei zu wählen, welche Verbeugungstechnik sie von ihren Schülern erwarten. Mit dem Kommando Gyeong-nye (grüßen, verneigen) wird die Geste eingeleitet. Der Oberkörper beugt sich 45° vor, Arme mit den Fäusten werden leicht angewinkelt. Auch hier greift die neue Fassung, die Hände bleiben auf der Hüfte, während sich der Körper beugt. Eine Faust ist in diesem Fall nicht mehr angebracht. Zeremoniell oder sportliche Etikette? Einblicke eines Großmeisters Großmeister Song Chae-Yong berichtete in einem Interview 1987 über seine Anfänge als Taekwondo-Lehrer in München und die Unterschiede der Kulturen (aus Taekwon-Do im Westen, Mönchseulen-Verlag, 1989): ::... ::So habe ich Taekwon-Do an der Volkshochschule gemacht, im Herbst 1972. Damals habe ich viele Fehler gemacht. Ich wollte original Taekwon-Do zeigen und habe ein hartes Training gemacht. Die Leute konnten das aber nicht durchstehen. Ich wollte Taekwon-Do so weitergeben, wie ich es von meinem Lehrer gelernt hatte, auf die gleiche Art, aber die Leute konnten das nicht vertragen und sind immer wieder weggegangen. Daraufhin habe ich das Training milder gemacht. ::... ::Bei uns ist das etwas anderes gewesen. Disziplin ist sehr hart in Korea und besonders ein Judo- oder Taekwon-Do-Trainer gilt als Respektsperson. Man sagt Sahbum-Nim zu einem Meister in den Budo-Sportarten. Wenn also ein Sahbum-Nim das Training leitet, das ist dann vollkommen akzeptiert, was der macht, niemand kann etwas dagegen sagen. Ich habe mich das hier nicht getraut. In Korea ist Sahbum-Nim ein Begriff, aber nicht in Europa, hier denken die Leute: Ach, das ist ja nur ein Trainer! Damals haben wir in Korea streng mit Meditation das Training angefangen, aber ich habe befürchtet, dass die Leute hier das nicht wissen, dass sie es komisch finden, einfach so zu sitzen, mit geschlossenen Augen. In Korea durfte man im Übungsraum, im Dojang, nicht sprechen, man durfte nicht einmal die Zähne zeigen. Man achtete sogar darauf, nicht auf den Schatten des Lehrers zu treten. Ein Lehrer ist für uns eine absolute Respektsperson. Als ich hier in München an einem Gymnasium ein Praktikum machte für mein Diplom als Deutschlehrer, da war ich überrascht von der Atmosphäre des Unterrichts. Das kannte ich nicht. Das waren Schüler der 9. Klasse und die waren natürlich sehr frech. Am Schluss der Stunde packten sie einfach ihre Sachen und rannten weg, ohne zu grüßen. So etwas gibt es in Korea nicht. ::... ::Ein Lehrer ist grundsätzlich eine Respektsperson, also auch ein Sahbum-Nim. Vielleicht hat man aber auch Angst vor ihm, denn er ist ein Do-in, also nicht nur ein charakterlich, sondern auch ein körperlich geschulter Mann. Man fürchtet ihn also auch ein wenig. Für Japaner, Koreaner, Chinesen ist ein Sahbum-Nim ein Begriff, den die sofort verstehen. ... Was er sagt, das haben wir ohne Kritik angenommen. Wir hätten nie gewagt, „Warum?“ zu sagen. Zeremoniell im Westen Gerade asiatische Kampfsportarten gelten meist als Inbegriff des Zeremoniellen. Viele Europäer oder „normale“ Sportler machen sich darüber lustig oder finden es unangenehm, sehen vielleicht sogar religiöse oder sektiererische Hintergründe. Neben den praktischen Aspekten (beispielsweise Verneigung als Signal, sich auf den Partner zu konzentrieren und ihm keine Verletzungen zuzufügen) gibt es aber auch eine andere interessante Sichtweise: So unbekannt, wie man in Europa immer annimmt, sind Höflichkeitsregeln nämlich gar nicht, wie Beispiele aus typisch europäischen Sportarten zeigen: * Beim Reitsport ist das formale Grüßen des Schiedsgerichts durch den Reiter streng vorgeschrieben und führt bei Nichtbeachtung zur Disqualifikation. * Bei typisch europäischen Schwertsportarten (zum Beispiel Fechten) wird ebenfalls formal gegrüßt, mit genau festgelegten Abläufen (zum Beispiel das Führen des Floretts zum Gesichtsschutz). Der Hang zu mystischen Interpretationen und Bedeutungen mag im asiatischen Kulturraum sehr ausgeprägt sein, jedoch sind auch asiatische Beobachter überrascht von der Hingabe (inklusive dem Sammeln von symbolischen Gegenständen und Zeichen) der europäischen Fußballfans. Risiken im realen Selbstverteidigungsfall * Die hohen Beintechniken des Taekwondo können langfristig bei falscher oder zu kurzer Aufwärmphase und bei falscher Ausführung zu Hüft- oder Muskelschäden (Zerrungen, Muskelfaserrisse und Vernarbung des Muskelgewebes) führen, da schnelle Dehnungen unter Anwendung von Schnellkraft ausgeführt werden. Sehr wichtig ist hier ein Training, das körperbewusst geführt wird. Hohe Tritte seitwärts müssen etwa mit ausgedrehtem Standbein durchgeführt werden um Hüftschäden zu vermeiden. Bei korrekter Anleitung ist Taekwondo eine sehr gesunde Sportart, gerade für die Hüfte, da sie Dehnbarkeit und Beweglichkeit erhält. Eventuelle körperliche Beschwerden sollten vor Trainingsbeginn unbedingt mit dem Trainer geklärt werden. * Abhärten von Haut und Knochen durch entsprechende Maßnahmen (Schlagtraining und so weiter) können auf Dauer schaden, sind jedoch beim Taekwondo weniger üblich. * Bei Schnapptritten nach vorne und Handschlägen muss der Trainer sicherstellen, dass sie nicht bis zum Anschlagpunkt im Knie- oder Ellenbogengelenk durchgeführt werden. Wenn sich die gesamte Kraft des Schlages bei Übungen regelmäßig im Gelenk entlädt, führt dies zu Verschleißerscheinungen. * Manche Wettkampftechniken, die mit bloßem Fuß entschärft ausgeführt werden, etwa mit dem Außenrist anstatt mit dem Ballen, können bei Ausführungen in der Realität und gegen Gegenstände zu Verletzungen führen. Ein gutes Training vermittelt ein klares Bewusstsein für die Unterschiede zwischen Techniken im sportlichen Wettkampf und Techniken, wie sie im Bruchtest oder in einer realen Kampfsituation genutzt würden. * Handtechniken bergen im Bruchtest ein erhebliches Verletzungsrisiko. Außenhandkantenschläge verlangen eine spezielle Anspannung der Hand, bei der die Mittelfinger angezogen werden und Spannung auf die Außenhandkande gelegt wird. Innenhandkantenschläge sollten nicht ungeübt gegen solide Gegenstände (etwa Boxsäcke) geführt werden, da das Handgelenk nach außen schlecht stabilisiert ist. Faustschläge müssen präzise auftreffen, will man Verletzungen im Mittelhandbereich vermeiden. Im Verteidigungsfall bergen Handtechniken zum Gesicht ein erhebliches Verletzungsrisiko, da hier die Zähne des Gegners Schnittwunden erzeugen können. * Im klassischen Taekwondo wie im Wettkampf-Taekwondo besteht die Gefahr, dass an der realen Kampfsituation vorbei trainiert wird. Im Wettkampf-Taekwondo liegt das Risiko in der Einübung des Schlagabtauschs, bei dem möglichst viele Punkte zu machen sind, ohne dass dabei letztlich Techniken erlaubt sind, die den Kampf durch Zufügen bleibender Verletzungen unmittelbar gewaltsam beenden würden. Das klassische Taekwondo ist hier breiter ausgelegt. Für den Gegner lebensgefährliche Techniken sind Teil des Repertoires. An der Realität vorbei wird hier dagegen der Körperkontakt gezielt gemieden. Techniken einer eher kunstvollen Dimension mit komplexen Drehungen und Kombinationen werden hier in Erweiterung des Handlungsspielraums eingeübt. Hier besteht die Theorie, dass der Kampf, zur Kunstform weiterentwickelt, im Idealfall als technisches Problem und nicht mehr als aggressionsgeleitete Interaktion bewältigt wird. Hier besteht zudem die grundsätzliche Theorie, dass der Schlagabtausch ein Fehler ist. Das Ziel ist die gewaltsame Beendigung des Kampfes, nachdem man den ersten Schlag des Angreifers überstanden hat. * Im Ernstfall (Selbstverteidigung) sollte bei der Anwendung einer Beintechnik der erste Tritt sitzen und den Gegner kampfunfähig machen, denn Tritte sind, wenn sie nicht korrekt ausgeführt werden, durch den längeren Weg langsamer als Armtechniken; geübte Gegner können das Bein bei zu langsamem Rückzug zu fassen kriegen; falsch ausgeführte Techniken können zudem die eigene Deckung kosten. Andererseits sind Tritte, falls gut trainiert, sehr wirkungsvoll, da sie mehr kinetische Energie entfalten als Handtechniken, eine längere Kampfdistanz überbrücken, Überraschungseffekte nutzen. * Grundsätzlich ist Taekwondo, insbesondere das auf Wettkämpfe hin trainierte, im Nahbereich unterentwickelt. Hebeltechniken fehlen wie Techniken im Bodenkampf. Mischungen werden jedoch im Training gemieden, da die einzelnen Bewegungen so aufeinander abgestimmt sind, dass man sie am Ende wie eine Sprache als in sich konsistentes System beherrscht. Taekwondo, wie es General Choi lehrte, umfasste Nahkampf im breiten Repertoire, das regulär allenfalls in eigenen Erweiterungskursen gelehrt wird. Siehe auch * Hapkido * Taekkyon * Kampfkunst * Taekwondo-Begriffe * Liste der Olympiasieger im Taekwondo Literatur * Handbuch Taekwondo: Technik - Training - Prüfungsordnung: Technik - Training - Prüfungsordnung. Die komplette Formenschule bis zum 1. DAN - ... modernen Wettkampf. (Gerd Gatzweiler). ISBN 3-89899-398-1, ISBN 978-3-89899-398-2 * Taekwon-Do. Koreanische Kunst der Selbstverteidigung. (Gen. Choi Hong-Hi, 767 Seiten, Deutsche Erstausgabe 2003. Unter Mitarbeit von CHH überarbeitete Zusammenfassung der 15-bändigen TKD-Enzyklopädie). * ZEN – Kunst der Selbstverteidigung – Taekwon-Do-Karate. (Kwon, Jae-hwa) * Taekwondo. München 1980. (Ko, Eu-Min) * Wettkampf Taekwondo., Stuttgart 1984. (Park, Soo-Nam) * Taekwon-Do Lexikon. ISBN 3930918226. * Michael Unruh, Manfred Zakrzewicz: Die 12 Taekwondo Hyong's. ISBN 3-87892-049-0. * Eric Wagner: TAE-KWON-DO perfekt. Technik, Training, Formenschule. ISBN 3-8330-0795-8. * Konstantin Gil, Kim Chul-Hwan: Taekwondo perfekt 1. ISBN 3-8068-0890-2. * Konstantin Gil, Kim Chul-Hwan: Taekwondo perfekt 2. ISBN 3-8068-0976-3. * Konstantin Gil, Kim Chul-Hwan: Taekwondo perfekt 3. ISBN 3-8068-1068-0. * Konstantin Gil, Kim Chul-Hwan: Taekwondo perfekt 4. ISBN 3-8068-1250-0. * Charles A. Stephan: Taekwondo. Traditionen – Grundlagen – Techniken. ISBN 3-613-50416-2. * W. Pieter, J. Heijmans: Taekwondo – Technik/Training/Selbstverteidigung. ISBN 3-89124-255-7. * Pu Gill Gwon: Taeguek: The New Forms of Tae Kwon Do. ISBN 0-89750-097-0. * Jürgen Höller, Axel Maluschka: Taekwondo Selbstverteidigung. ISBN 3-89124-954-3. * Lee Kyong Myong: Richtig Taekwondo. ISBN 3-405-15941-5. * Georg Streif: Taekwondo modern. ISBN 3-932576-17-9. * Robert Kachel: Ein Schritt Kampf Ilbo-Taeryon. ISBN 3-87892-071-7. * Willi Kloss: Taekwondo – Die koreanische Nahkampftechnik. ISBN 3-87892-028-8. Weblinks * }} * * http://www.taekwondo-homepage.de – verbandsunabhängiges Taekwondo-Nachschlagewerk * http://www.taekwondo.de – verbandsunabhängiges Taekwondo-Nachschlagewerk * Dakin Burdick: Aus den Gründerjahren des Taekwondo * Kang Won Sik and Lee Kyong Myong: A Modern History of Taekwondo (PDF, englisch; 211 kB) Kategorie:Taekwondo Kategorie:Kampfsport Kategorie:Olympische Sportart